Our eternal love
by HiI'mJustyne
Summary: THIS STORY HAS GAY SEX IN IT Don't like? Don't read. Damian and Michael are forever in love! Sometimes they piss one another off, but their love (and amazing sex) keeps them together! ONESHOT, PWP, Porn without plot, YAOI, gay, sex, yum.


**Hello guys! So sadly, some douche dick reported my HikaruxKaoru lemon. So I guess I have to give more warnings than I already do…  
So if you've opened this story even though the bio warns you..  
1. If you're a homophobe… LEAVE**

**2. This is BOYxBOY which means… GAY SEX… MALE AND MALE… BUTT SEX… **

**Enjoy Yaoi lovers 33**

**Damian: Approx. 6 foot, light brown emo cut hair, pale skin, snakebites, light green eyes with brown in the middle.**

**Michael: Goes by Micky, approx. 5'10, shaggy blonde hair with a fringe, sun kissed skin, septum piercing, light/dark blue eyes.**

* * *

"Micky?" I shouted through the narrow halls of our apartment. I heard a 'thunk' noise and smirked to myself. "Michael, dear?" I called out again, and heard my boyfriend's Australian accent fill the house. "In the kitchen!" I walked to the kitchen, feeling a heat hit my shirtless chest. "Damn, what are you burning in here?" "Watch it!" He turned around a shoved a spoon towards me. "I'm cooking dinner, for my lovely boyfriend who better appreciate it!" I pushed the spoon down and placed a short kiss on his lips. "It looks good so far, babe." A blush creeped across his cheeks as he looked down at his feet. "T-Thanks.."

After he was done cooking dinner we had a conversation while eating, which by the way, the food was amazing! Our conversations are never awkward. Anyways! After we ate we both took a shower, not together, sadly. I was having some small problems, well, not really small… My little friend was popping up to say hello… When I got into our shared room Micky was lying on the bed reading a book, shirtless, covered in a thin layer of water from where he hadn't dried off completely, and he looked absolutely fuckable. I tugged on the towel around my waist. "Hey… Mick…" I said while biting my bottom lip. He looked up from his book. "Yeah Dami?" I let my towel drop as I walked over to him, taking the book and marking his page before sitting it aside. "You're so sexy…" I whispered before leaning down to kiss his neck. I felt him shiver as I did so. "Mmm… D-Dami…" He moaned quietly. I found his sweet spot and began to suck on it, sliding one of my hands down his chest. He was skinny, but his body was also toned. Unlike me, I was muscular, not over muscular, but I wasn't tiny like Micky.

I slid my hand into his pants, gripping his forming erection softly as I began to jack him off. "Ah! D-Damian… Y-You horn d-dog…" I smirked against his neck, biting down to leave a small love bite. "Sorry." I whispered. He bucked his hips into my hand as I slid down his pants and boxers, tossing them aside, leaving him nude also. He put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me away so he could look in my eyes. "Are we gonna…" I saw a slight fear in his eyes. Sure, we'd helped each other out, but we haven't had sex, and my poor baby is a virgin. I suddenly felt worried. "We don't have to." I assured him, but he shook his head. "I want to… But, go slow…" I nodded and kissed down his chest to his erection, wrapping my lips around it as I circled a finger around his entrance. We didn't have any lotion nearby, so I hoped that the precum and water would help as I slowly slid my middle finger in to the base.

I felt his insides tense around my finger.

Micky let out a small whimper, his tan hands gripping my shoulder tightly. I looked up at him, my lips still wrapped around his cock as I began to slowly slide my finger in and out of his tight entrance. I had to concentrate really hard to not fuck him then and there. His tightness around my finger, his small body squirming against the bed, his hands tangled in my hair and gripping my shoulder. I slipped in another finger, slowly scissoring them to stretch out my lover. I pulled my lips off his cock, pushing my fingers in deeper. 'I have to find his prostate…' I thought to myself as I accidently pushed my fingers in too deep, with too much force. "D-Damian! O-oh… W-what was…" I smirked a little, realizing I had found his sweet spot. "That, my dear Michael, was your prostate…" I looked up at him, his blue eyes were clouded with lust. "P-please… Again." I smiled, removing my fingers from his entrance.

"Michael, I'm gonna put it in now… It's going to hurt. But it will get way better in the end." I saw a look of nervousness in his eyes, so I laced together our fingers, spitting on my other hand as I lubricated my cock with spit and precum. I felt him squeeze my hand when I pushed the head of my cock into his entrance. "D-Dami… Gentle…" I nodded, dropping my head in the crook of his neck, I pushed my cock in more and more, until I was finally all the way inside of him. "Does it hurt?" I asked in a small whisper. I felt him nod a little, slowly rubbing my hand with his thumb. "B-but don't stop… I want this…" I nodded and pulled out, only to thrust back in.

Soon Michael had adjusted to my length and I began to thrust quickly in and out of him. My free hand gripping his hip tightly enough to leave bruises. "A-ah! Damian! I-I.. Lah- Ah!" I heard a voice in the back of my lust clouded mind wondering what he was going to say. I began to thrust harder in him and I felt my cock hit against his prostate with full force, this action caused Michael to arch his back off the bed, a loud scream coming from his lips. "Damian!~" I smiled and gripped his erection, stroking him in time with our thrusts.

"I'm g-gonna… Ah…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, before I knew it he was shooting his load on my hand and his own chest. His inner walls clamped down on my length, causing him to be even tighter. "O-oh Mick… So.. Tight…" I breathed out, tossing my head back and groaning while I came inside of my lover. Dropping down to lie on his chest, I pulled out of him. He made a weird face while my cum trickled out of his hole. "That feels weird.." He commented tiredly. I smiled against his chest. "Micky…?" I rolled off him, lying down next to him and lacing our fingers together. "Hmm?" "I love you." I said while blushing, hoping that he wouldn't notice the dark blush. "I love you too!" He smiled widely, wrapping his arms tightly around me. And we fell asleep like that.

In perfect bliss…

Some say we're not the best couple.

Because we fight.

But we always have two things keeping us strong:

Our eternal love.

And 2. Our amazing _sex_

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this story! Please read and review! Sorry the sex is short /.\ Buh bye~**

Michael: DAMIAN ARE YOU KIDDING ME  
Damian: I-I.. I LOVE YOU?  
Michael: NOT GONNA WORK! *Chases after him with a bat*  
Justyne: Boys, boys..


End file.
